Opal Koboi and the Artemis Deception
by Anonymous-Writing
Summary: AU where Artemis kidnaps Opal instead on Holly. I originally wrote this years ago but I'm deciding to re-do it as part of a challenge to myself. If you read it I hope you enjoy.


Artemis Fowl had images of Elves and other mythical creatures kept popping to mind. To make sure he wasn't going mad he downloaded all information on the internet about fairies; after receiving a copy of the book and spending fourteen hours translating the Gnommish language he was ready for the next stage of his plan. After four months of stakeout they hit the jackpot…or so he thought.

Opal Koboi, a well known criminal, had escaped the LEP. A conveniently timed power cut led to her being able to escape, as apparently night-vision goggles aren't necessary in court. There was no trace. Then again, what else did the LEP expect from the famous Opal Koboi? To sit down and have Beetlejuice? Typically, she stole a shuttle in the dead of night. The easiest escape would be E1, Tara. This would be too detectible; so Opal went to a site on the South-East coast, not easy to access on foot, but great from air. She only needed to pack her own inventions to make her escape, she would hide on the surface, await a pituitary gland transplant, and then set her plan into action.

Artemis hade been mid-sentence when the proxemitiy light flashed red. 'It's my mother, Butler,' he said, 'I'm beginning to wonder if she'll ever—'

Opal, caught up in her-self, landed herself by the ancient Oak. She inhaled a huge deep breath. Then it was sucked out of her lungs. A dart hit her on the back, and Opal had no time to even consider what had happened

'That was easy, not to sound cliché, but too easy.' said butler hurriedly changing the subject while securing the Pixie in an oversized duffel bag.

'Yes,' agreed the Irish youth, 'we shall keep an eye-out. This one appears to be a pixie. Mind the head; their heads are incredibly delicate.'

**Commander Root's office. Two AM Greenwich mean time.**

Opal had escaped. Commander Julius Root couldn't get over it. Opal Koboi. The very genius Pixie whom had been discovered for plotting against the LEP, discovered by Foaly who, up until now, had been very smug when arresting the Pixie. Now he was in a foul mood and shuffling uncomfortably on all four hooves. Had it been any other day he would've commented on Root having his umpteenth cigar. Had it been any other day he would've past judgment on his Commander's weight. Any other day he would've found away to annoy the Commander. Not today. Root would have been passing comments, but he was chain smoking and doing breathing excises taught by his anger manger. It wasn't going well. His face was bright purple; and the breathing and smoking made him sound like a dragon when he exhaled. Foaly's nervous shuffling made it sound like someone was doing the Irish jig.

'I don't understand it. She… how…?' Foaly's words wouldn't come.

Root wasn't having the same problem, 'D'Arvit, Foaly! You D'Arviten Centaur! She clearly got round your pathetic security!'

'That pathetic security has kept Haven safe for ten thousand years might I remind you.' Foaly said, 'I would also like to point out the guards were drunk. And, as we all know, the Commander – that's you Julius – picks the guards. We are also aware that Miss Koboi is a genius. So if through some miracle she broke my security, Miss Opal doesn't posses enough physical strength to beat the guards.'

Damn that egoistic Centaur! He was right, again, so Root said the only thing he could, 'Shut up pony-boy! Now, tell how we're getting Miss Koboi back.'

'Maybe you should consider being nice to me, Julius; honestly, you'd never figured this out. OK, I laced all the inmates' cells with emoculius polii. A thin indictable coating which should stick all over the inmates' bodies. As we all know, emoculius polii is in fairy blood. So a wounded fairy can be smelt by a troll six thousand miles away. So, what was that about a pay rise?'

Root muttered something unprintable under his breath and said, 'A Troll? You sound like Cungon! Who allowed an order to let a troll loose?'

Foaly smirked, 'Cungon pitched the idea and the council approved it.'

Root berated himself. ''You better not screw up, Pony-boy.'

**Fowl Manor. Artemis Fowl's study.**

Artemis leaned back on his swivel chair. The Pixie was sleeping in her cell, not yet aware what happened. She, Artemis had to admit, was pretty. She had blonde silky hair and a elegant figure; still a hormonal thirteen year-old boy to find a Pixie attractive wasn't normal. Then again, Artemis knew he had never been ordinary. He made his way down to bring her back to consciousness, not forgetting mirrored sunglasses.

Opal awoke; she instantly sat up and saw a smug looking Mud-boy. He wore a pair of mirrored sunglasses. Damn, thought Opal, he knows how to beat the mesmerer. An intelligent mud boy. It's a real shame to kill him.

'Oh,' said the boy, 'Glad to see you're up.' An Irish voice, Opal groaned, another Irish boy believing in fairy folk hopeful to get three wishes.

'Look,' said Opal, 'I won't give you three wishes or gold. I'll be on my way and I take your apology for accidentally knocking me unconscious.'

Artemis laughed hysterically and Opal didn't look amused. Artemis said, 'You're a funny Pixie. However I'm not a fairy spotting moron. No, I need gold from the ransom fund. And you're not to leave this cell Pixie, and according to the book you must listen to me as you are in my dwelling.'

Opal said, 'Careful, mud boy, I have enough magic to incinerate you on the spot; stop this book thing. I don't care what textbook you got this from, I am going.'

Artemis laughed, 'No – if you had enough magic you wouldn't have needed to do the ritual. I'm not on about a text book, the book. Your holy book written in Gnommish, which I am fluent. But no need to worry yourself, girly, you can skip back to mummy and daddy.'

Opal said, 'You'd be a genius to translate the book. So you are, eh? Well, I'll make you pay. I'll kill your mummy and daddy and make you witness it, then I'll drag you to disappear and kill you.'

Artemis suddenly felt the sting of those words, for the first time he felt he didn't have a mother and father. He said with a hint of sorrow, 'My father is dead and my mother is mentally…absent, shall we say. Just wait for the LEP to come and get you home.'

'I'm afraid that isn't how events will occur. I'm running from the LEP.' She paused to consider her actions. 'You don't know what you're dealing with. Let me go and I'll reconsider killing you.'

Artemis scoffed, 'I'm afraid I have to go make certain arrangements for the time being. Now, be a good girl and just lay in wait for the LEP, perhaps they'll give me more money for catching a criminal. Trust me, I'll win this one.'

He left, but Opal already had a plan.


End file.
